Individuals and organizations commonly need to manage access to a physical space for security or other purposes. For example, an organization may need to manage access to different areas of a building or campus, or may need to manage access to objects stored in physical containers, e.g., file cabinets, computer hardware cabinets or the like. Existing access management solutions include conventional key-based or combination locks, which are cumbersome to manage, and enterprise access management systems, which are expensive and require specialized infrastructure.
Accordingly, systems and methods to manage access to a physical space may find utility.